The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[3f(x) - 2 f \left( \frac{1}{x} \right) = x\]for all $x \neq 0.$  Find $f(4).$
Setting $x = 4,$ we get
\[3f(4) - 2 f \left( \frac{1}{4} \right) = 4.\]Setting $x = \frac{1}{4},$ we get
\[3 f \left( \frac{1}{4} \right) - 2f(4) = \frac{1}{4}.\]We can view these equations as a system in $f(4)$ and $f \left( \frac{1}{4} \right).$  Solving this system, we find $f(4) = \boxed{\frac{5}{2}}.$